Love and Lost
by Smokes91
Summary: What if the decepticons and autobots were both good? What if they were both working together to destroy The Fallen and Sentinel Prime? What if the two evils Primes were the only evil in the universe? Follow as the autobots and the decepticons work to eliminate these two threats. No slash... But there will be some fight scenes.


Chapter 1

_This was a story that just refused to leave me alone. So I decided to use it. I hope you like it. _

_XXXXX_

"_Thinking"_

"Speaking"

"**Comm Link"**

'_**Data Burst'**_

_XXXXX_

_Megatrons' POV_

"Take care my love" her voice so soft, so caring. I didn't want to leave her. But I had no option. I had to protect her. "Please be careful" she kissed me tenderly before retreating to a safer distance.

I watched her run into the forest, optics not leaving her as she got further and further away from me. Once she was no longer in sight I turned and faced my army. I looked at all the faces, many of them young. I sighed regretfully as a single tear fell down my face.

I felt a gentle servo on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to find Starscream, my trusted and reliable second in command. He had a caring smile upon his face. **"They will understand, sir. They all look up to you" **he assured me. But I wasn't sure I believed it.

"**That's why I wish it didn't have to be this way"** I responded, as I looked away in shame. He squeezed my shoulder compassionately.

"**They will understand. They all care for you. They would lay their lives on the line for you… No matter what"**

I stared at the ground for a moment, before standing tall and proud. No matter how hard it was, I had to fight back. If I didn't they would kill everyone I cared for. My family… My friends… My lover. Many of my decepticons may die in the process. But Starscream was right; they would all follow me to the pit and back if they had to.

But that didn't make this any easier. Our race was one of peace and tranquility; that was until THEY divided our calm race. The two mechs that devastated our race; that are destroying our planet… Our home.

Our race had been torn apart by two feuding mechs. Two mechs that have hated each other since they were younglings. Two mechs that wanted nothing more than to tear each other apart. Both as powerful as the other… Sentinel Prime and The Fallen.

Only a few mechs and femmes every joined either of the Primes… But they were only being used in this sick game. The Fallen and Sentinel had torn families apart. Taken mates away from each other, torn brothers and sisters apart. And then they did the unspeakable… They attacked the youngling centre. The very place our next generation was housed. They killed every sparkling and youngling they came across… They destroyed all but one. Megatron fought the urge to purge his tanks.

Our planet was dying and the cube had been launched by the noble Optimus Prime, my own brother. He had done it so neither of the evil Primes could use it for their own wicked purpose. Primus I miss my brother. But we knew then what we had to do.

As the current Prime, Optimus had to take charge of a large army (the autobots) and as High Lord Protector; I had to do the same (the decepticons). Primus knows we hated that day… Families were torn apart. Brothers and sisters taken from each other. Mates were split… But that was unfortunately the way things had to be.

Each faction was made up of mechs and femmes with different skills and talents. They were divided and placed where they were most needed. Primus knows everyone hated it… But we knew that one day we would have to stand up and fight to protect our world. We had to split up and take down both The Fallen and Sentinel Primes' forces.

I began to remember the day I left my little brother. _No._ I couldn't think about it. It hurt too much. I turned my attention back to all the mechs and femmes under my command. I wished I didn't have to send them into battle. I wished this war would end.

"Mechs, femmes. Sentinel Prime has made yet another threat against The Fallen. In retaliation The Fallen has launched an attack on Sentinel; and his forces are moving quickly… We must strike hard and fast to allow the autobots times to escape" I announced. The autobots had set up their base of operations at the energon mountains… And The Fallens' forces must go through there to reach Sentinel.

I couldn't bear the thought of The Fallens' army wiping the autobots out of existence. I had to help them. I had to help my brother. "Alpha division will be coming with me. We will be striking The Fallens' army head on. Bravo division will be with Starscream. You must reach the autobots before Fallens' army do" I watched as they split into their respective teams. Saying goodbye to friends, family and loved ones (many mechs and femmes had made unbreakable bonds). For some, this will be their last goodbye. I allowed them to savour this moment. Primus knows I missed my brother so much.

I allowed my processor to wander I wished so much to see my brother. But I had to lead the bulkier, stronger mechs and femmes to stop the army heading to our brothers (and sisters) in arms. While the lighter, nimble mechs and femmes helped the autobots escape in time.

I had to do something before the Fallens' troops reached energon mountains. I couldn't imagine what they would do to the autobots. I didn't even want to think about it. I turned to Starscream and placed both my hands on his shoulders. He did the same. "Starscream. Please for the love of primus… Take care of yourself" I whispered, as I pulled him into a brotherly embrace.

"It is not me I fear for. It is you. You are walking head on into danger… I just hope you return safely" he countered softly, as he returned the embrace just as tightly.

I did not wish to leave him. I had grown quite fond of him. He had become like a brother to me, and I feared losing him. **"Be careful Starscream. Ensure everyone returns home safely"** I announced, as I kissed his fore helm loving. I couldn't lose him, he was like a brother to me. I loved him.

"**Sir. I believe bravo division to be out of harm's way. I pray you and the rest of Alpha division a safe journey… I pray you all return unharmed"** he replied quickly.

I looked him straight in the optics before pulling away. We all had a mission that must be complete. This had to work, if it didn't… The autobots would perish. That thought alone made the energon in my tanks curdle. I turned and motioned for Alpha division to move out.

_XXXXX_

_I hope the first chapter was at least entertaining. Please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
